Recien imprimado
by Marie Vian
Summary: Jacob esta a punto de casarse con Bella, pero algo no los deja estar tranquilos "De ahora en adelante tendrás que vivir con temor, y rogar día a día para que su impronta nunca aparezca"


Todo sería perfecto

O al menos eso pensaba Jacob mientras terminaba de acomodar su corbata frente al espejo. El reflejo le devolvía la mirada radiante y la sonrisa perfecta.

Porque ese día, finalmente, Jacob Black se casaría con Isabella Swan

Aun no lograba entender qué tipo de milagro había conspirado en su favor para que Bella le hubiera dado la espalda a su "adorado" Edward, para quedarse con él.

Pero las explicaciones le valían un pepino. En unos cuantos minutos seria el hombre más feliz de la tierra, eso era lo único que importaba.

-Quien debe llegar tarde es la novia- dijo Seth desde la puerta, después de echarle una ojeada al reloj de la pared- apresúrate hermano

Jacob le dedico al espejo una última mirada de satisfacción y salió de la casa, encaminándose hacia el auto que le había dejado preparado su padre. Esa sería la única ocasión en la que Jacob Black dependería de un auto para llegar a su destino, ya que ni la moto ni las cuatro patas le eran una opción en ese momento.

-Ni de locos- interrumpió Seth apartándolo del asiento del conductor-no te dejare conducir Jake, estas echo un manojo de nervios. Nos matarías

Normalmente Jacob habría objetado eso, pero luego de sopesar bastante bien las palabras del chico, cayó en cuenta de que tenía razón.

Por otro lado su posición de copiloto lo pondría más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, y al no tener en que ocupar sus temblorosas manos, comenzó a juguetear con la corbata.

Algunos minutos más tarde, observo la pequeña capilla esquinera desde el auto. Luego de examinar el lugar- más atiborrado de gente de lo que había esperado-noto que su ángel no había llegado.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- interrogo sin despegar la vista del vidrio

-Con Sue, Emily y Leah- contesto Seth, para luego darle un amistoso golpe en el brazo y añadir un sonriente- ¡Relájate hombre! La novia siempre se hace esperar

-Pues creo que yo la he estado esperando demasiado tiempo

La sonrisa de Jake se ancho antes de bajar del auto.

…**mientras tanto en la casa de los Swan…**

-¡Charlie! ¿No se ve preciosa?- exclamo una exaltada Sue mientras Charlie entraba en la habitación donde las tres chicas Quileute embellecían a Bella.

-Mucho- convino este

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, al tiempo que cinco pares de ojos se giraban para observar a Sam bajo el marco.

-Si saben que vamos media hora tarde ¿verdad?- dijo, tomando la mano de Emily

Observando el reloj de la pared que marcaba las 5:30pm, Bella comenzó a hiperventilar.

-Adelántense- intervino Leah repentinamente- yo ayudare a Bella

Sue asintió mientras tomaba de gancho a Charlie, y seguidos por Sam y Emily, desaparecían al bajar la escalera.

Leah se ubicó detrás de Bella, quien aun permanecía sentada enfrente del espejo, e inserto una pequeña peineta en la parte alta de su cabeza, donde sus bucles recién hechos caían en una hermosa media coleta.

-Gracias- musito Bella, tímidamente

-Estas cometiendo un error

El tono de Leah había sido dulce, pero eso basto para que la impresionada novia se girara desde su silla y le clavara una mirada incrédula

-¿Qué?

-No me malinterpretes Bella, no es mi intención angustiarte. Pero se lo que te digo. Bien sabes que Jacob no está imprimado de ti, lo cual es muy arriesgado si eres su pareja. De ahora en adelante tendrás que vivir con temor, y rogar día a día para que su impronta nunca aparezca.

-La voz de Leah se quebró mientras rememoraba el amargo momento que vivió unos años atrás. Sam y Emily, intercambiado la primera y fatal mirada que la condeno a ser la patética exnovia del alfa.

-No puedes luchar contra ello-continuo- ni nada que pueda evitarlo, y en el instante en el que dura un parpadeo ya estas fuera de su corazón, para siempre.

Un destello inocultable de terror cruzo por el rostro de Bella, quien luchando contra el nerviosismo y el deseo de hiperventilar se levantó y observo a Leah.

-Se lo que sientes- dijo, mientras se aclaraba la garganta para que su voz no temblara- pero esta ha sido mi decisión. Amo a Jacob y estoy dispuesta a casarme con el sin importar lo que pase. El amor conlleva riesgos.

Leah permaneció callada mientras sostenía el brazo de Bella en el momento de bajar la escalera, y evitar que esta tropezara con el vestido. No había forma de convencer a la obstinada chica de que lo que estaba haciendo era muy arriesgado, incluso más de lo que habría sido casarse con un vampiro.

Y segundos antes de dejarla frente al auto que llevaba cintas blancas atadas, le susurro algo más.

-Buena suerte Bella

El _sí acepto_ resonaba en la cabeza de Jacob, que esperaba impacientemente pronunciar en cuanto el sacerdote terminara la pregunta.

Giro su cabeza para dedicarle una mirada a la manada, mientras su ego se elevaba poco a poco. Quería expresarles lo orgulloso que se sentía, por haber demostrado que no necesitaba de la imprimación-que siempre le había parecido estúpida-para encontrar el amor de su vida.

Era el momento de entregar las argollas. La pequeña prima de Bella se aproximó con ellas, mientras una sonrisa alumbraba su rostro. Jacob solo la observo durante un minuto, quizá medio. Era de tez nívea y rizos broncíneos. Unas preciosas capas de chocolate asomaban en sus ojos, los cuales se clavaron en Jacob y lo ataron a la tierra.

Había sucedido… ¡La imprimación!

Sintió que su mundo se comenzaba a derrumbar lentamente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sintió el frío anillo deslizándose por su dedo, mientras Bella repetía sus votos con voz dulce. Le helo hasta el alma

Ahora era su turno

Parpadeo para volver en sí y observo el rostro de su novia, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa. La pequeña criatura- que ahora era su mundo entero- aun sostenía el pequeño cojín con el solitario anillo en él. Los ojos de Jacob se humedecieron mientras lo tomaba, y abrió los labios para recitar algo muy diferente a lo que había planeado.

-No puedo- dijo mientras colocaba el anillo en la mano de Bella. Pero no en su dedo como debía hacerlo, sino en su palma- no puedo hacerlo

La exclamación que se escuchó en la capilla le hizo brotar lágrimas y un escalofrío, que a la vez lo quemaba, le recorrió entero.

Soltó la mano de Bella y corrió fuera de la vista de esa cantidad de ojos que lo atravesaban. Algunos en shock, como los de Bella o furibundos como los de Charlie.

En el exterior comenzó a llorar estruendosamente, mientras observaba el letrero de "recién casados" colgando en al auto que se suponía que los llevaría después de la boda.

Un grito estremecedor se escapó de su garganta, convirtiéndose poco a poco en un aullido. Tomo el letrero y lo despedazo mientras huía por el bosque a todo lo que daban sus patas

¿Acaso todo no podía ser más cruel? Su maldita condición lo estaba obligando a esto, y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cerro sus ojos y observo que en ellos había quedado grabada la oración "recién casados". La última palabra se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco para luego ser remplazada por otra, que le lanzaba choques eléctricos por todo el cuerpo

"recién imprimado"…

**Algo triste T.T Se me vino a la cabeza mientras pensaba como habría sufrido Leah en el momento de Sam y Emily. **

**Espero que les guste ^_^**


End file.
